


Her Weasel

by A_Lysdove63



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lysdove63/pseuds/A_Lysdove63
Summary: Excerpt (Because i suck at summaries):“Weasel!” a five year old Naruto Uzumaki cheered as the Weasel Mask ANBU appeared in her apartment. He was the smallest of her Masked friends. But he was the kindest. Little Naru loved her Weasel. He shared his pocky. He got her groceries for her. He helped her learn to read and write. The other Masked friends just kept the mean villagers from hurting her or taking her to the hospital when they did.“Hello Naru-chan.” His soothing voice was kind on her ears and heart. She loved her weasel.Weasel or otherwise known as Itachi Uchiha loved his charge as well. She was the only ball of sunshine in his life of darkness. Between the tension in his clan, his duties to ANBU, he could honestly say he’d do anything to protect little Naru’s smile.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 19
Kudos: 192





	Her Weasel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! <3
> 
> Another FemNaruto, i know, but this one is not time travel or dimensional hopping.
> 
> Let's see how Little Naruto-chan is different when she as an overprotective Crow at her side.
> 
> Current Rating is Mature for Language... I haven't finished writing it all out so Ratings may change to Explicit.
> 
> I don't own Naruto.

_Chapter 1_

_“Weasel!” a five year old Naruto Uzumaki cheered as the Weasel Mask ANBU appeared in her apartment. He was the smallest of her Masked friends. But he was the kindest. Little Naru loved her Weasel. He shared his pocky . He got her groceries for her. He helped her learn to read and write. The other Masked friends just kept the mean villagers from hurting her or taking her to the hospital when they did._

_“Hello Naru-chan.” His soothing voice was kind on her ears and heart. She loved her weasel._

_Weasel or otherwise known as Itachi Uchiha loved his charge as well. She was the only ball of sunshine in his life of darkness. Between the tension in his clan, his duties to ANBU, he could honestly say he’d do anything to protect little Naru’s smile._

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Good Job Naru-chan !” Weasel gave a smile reserved for only her, as he watched the six year old slowly walk up a tree in the wooded park he’d taken her to. Naru turned from a few yards off the ground with a smile as bright as the sun. The drop in concentration was her downfall. Her chakra wavered and she fell from her tree walking exercise. Itachi easily caught her princess style and felt his lips lift into a smile behind his mask as the little blonde in his arms began giggled and cackling to do it again._

_He knew his little brother would be jealous if he saw him teaching Naru how to treewalk , but the leaf exercise he’d given him instead just wouldn’t do for Naru. With her tenant, she held too much chakra for such a small exercise._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Promise he won’t hurt me?” Little seven year old Naru asked as she sat in his lap in training ground 44. He had expert traps set up to protect them from anything. Itachi removed his masked and smiled down at his little Angel._

_“Promise Naru-chan.” Itachi whispered as he let his eyes bleed red. “Things are changing and you need to meet him to be able to get stronger.”_

_“But -“_

_“Naru-chan , you are the strongest and most stubborn little Kunoichi in training that I’ve ever met. If anyone can stand strong against that fox it is you.”_

_Naru’s lips trembled. “I understand.” She mumbled and looked up into his eyes as they shifted shape once more into pretty stars. The forest disappeared and soon both were sitting before a massive cage._

_Itachi held his angel closer as growling echoed throughout the seal._

_**Who dares to enter my domain?** The massive Kyuubi opened his large red eyes before they narrowed and he let out a massive roar. **UCHIHA!** He howled and banged against the cage. Naruto whimpered and buried her face into Itachi’s neck. _

_“ Kyuubi-sama .” Itachi stood and bowed low to the fox. The respect and honor of his actions froze the fox in shock. Tilting it’s head intrigued he silenced his growling to watch the Uchiha before him carefully. An uchiha who was treating his container gently as he set her down and she scrambled to hide behind the preteen's legs._

_**You seek me out through my container. A container that trusts you.** The kyuubi spoke with a warning growl. **Why?** _

_Itachi looked up and made sure to keep his eyes near the fox but not looking into it’s eyes._

_“I have to leave tonight since I completed a mission to protect Konoha.”_

_**How does that concern me you puny human?** _

_Itachi sighed and looked down to the blonde that was hiding behind his legs. “Naru will be without a friend and protector. I know you heal her out of self preservation as if she dies, you die.”_

_The fox hummed as he narrowed his eyes at the Red eyed bastard. **What of it?** _

_Itachi didn’t look up from the golden hair his hand was brushing through. “What deal we will have to make with you to have you work with her instead of tormenting her or trying to escape?”_

_Kyuubi paused as he looked down at the face that made sure red eyes avoided his own. He’d give the Uchiha brat respect. He wasn’t there to use his cursed eyes again him. Instead he was there to make sure his charge was protected._

_**You expect me to work with puny humans? The same species that sees me as nothing more than a weapon?** He snarled. _

_“You look fluffy. Not like a weapon.” A soft voice mumbled. Kyuubi’s hearing caught it though. It froze all occupants as two sets of red eyes landed on the cerulean blues looking curiously up at the Massive fox. With Itachi standing in front of her she had felt safe enough to get a better look at the fox. He looked super fluffy. She really wanted to pet his fur. To curl up and sleep in it._

_Itachi swallowed back his snickers at the shocked look on the fox. The fox shook out of his stupor and snarled down at his container’s smaller form._

_**I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! GREATEST BIJUU! I AM NOT FLUFFY!** He roared. _

_Naru felt a slight twinge of fear, but Itachi was there. He promised the fox couldn’t hurt her. The more she was in the fox’s presence though, he reminded her of how itachi used to react to Shisui . It made her giggle even if she was sad. She knew she’d never get to see her other friend again. Itachi had told her about his best friend sacrificing his life. About the Uchiha clan planning a coupe. About Danzo going after Shisui . About how Itachi had to kill his clan to protect Konoha. About how he was going to have to leave her. That’s why he wanted to introduce her to the fox and tell her of her parents, he told her about earlier in the year. This was his last act as a Konoha Shinobi._

_“Okay. Do you have a name then?” Naru asked bravely smiling up at the fox. “I’m Naruto Uzumaki, I’m gonna be the first Female Hokage !”_

_**I already told you** . He snarled. _

_Naru blinked up at him. “That’s a title. Not a name.”_

_**You don’t deserve it.** He growled back. _

_Naru held his gaze as the last bit of her fear left. He was just a grumpy old fox that had been without a friend for too long._

_“Okay!” She beamed. “I’ll become your friend and you’ll have to tell me then!” She beamed._

_Kyuubi stared down at her incredulously before looking back up at the smirking Uchiha._

_**Is this brat serious?** He asked. The Uchiha just smiled at him. _

_“I have a theory on my little angel here. I haven’t been able to see it in action on many people, but she has a special charm about her. I wish I could get to see it grow.”_

_Kyuubi stared between the two for a long while before lowering down and resting his head on his crossed forearms._

_**What sort of deal were you looking to make brats?** The kyuubi finally asked. _

_“You know that I just wiped out my own clan sans my Otouto ?” He confirmed. The fox nodded._

_**Good riddance.** _

_Itachi ignored the comment. “Because the Hokage will be covering up the Coup and Massacre, I will be going as a missing nin . I will not be able to properly protect Naru like I’d want to. I can’t train her.”_

_The fox narrowed red eyes on the Uchiha’s own that still didn’t completely meet his own. **You want me to train the brat?**_

_“Please.” Itachi said. “Everyone else will sabotage her learning and training due to your presence within her. They will attack her physically and mentally due to your actions.”_

_**Actions I wouldn’t have taken if that damned Uchiha didn’t rip me from my other container**. He looked around his cage. **Though I prefer this cage to the stone tablet, stakes, and chains the brat’s mother put me under.**_

_Itachi nodded. “I’m going undercover under an organization that I believe that Uchiha is hiding behind.”_

_Kyuubi snapped his gaze back to him. **This concerns me why?**_

_“ Jiyraiya-sama’s spy network says their interest is in the jinchuriki . So train her, protect her however you can, heal her, and I’ll do everything I can to take down the Uchiha that controlled you seven years ago.”_

_Kyuubi stared at him. **That Uchiha had an eye of Madara Uchiha. Only that bastard human had eyes strong enough to control me. I want his head and eyes on a pike.**_

_Itachi bowed low. “That is the plan. My angel lost her parents to his actions. Our village lost a Hokage that could have prevented the Coupe.”_

_**Hmm.** Kyuubi watched the strange Uchiha. **The brat knows of her linage?** He asks. _

_Itachi glanced down to the blonde watching them with knowing eyes._

_“Hai.” Naru mumbles even as her eyes tear up. “Tachi told me. Told me they loved me and were excited to have me.” She meets red eyes and gives a hesitant smile. “I don’t blame you for their death. You didn’t want to be a prisoner again. They didn’t want me to die or the village to be harmed. Someone was going to get hurt. So I forgive you.”_

_Kyuubi stared down at the teary eyed form of his container and groaned out something unintelligible before shooting a glare at the smirking Uchiha._

_**Special charm huh?** He grunted at the Uchiha. He just smiled back. Kyuubi rolled his eyes. **Alright you brats.** A fist came out from between the bars. **Truce**. **Kill Madara Uchiha and I’ll help the blonde brat**. _

_Naru giggled and ran up to hug his massive fist. Itachi chuckled and fist bumped with the massive fox. Itachi froze when he felt the chakra enter his system._

_**A parting** **gift** **. Not enough to hurt you, but enough to give you some of the brat’s healing abilities.** Kyuubi stared at the Uchiiha . **You have not once used your eyes against me past getting into the seal. You are a strange Uchiha. For now** **you hold my respect.** _

_Itachi lowered into a bow. “I am Honored Kyuubi-sama .”_

_“ Kyuubi did what?” Naru asked confused._

_Itachi smiled at her and pet her head. “ Kyuubi-sama lent me some of his chakra to protect me like he does for you. He heals you, so now I have just enough to help me heal while we are apart.”_

_Naru beamed before turning back and launching past the gate to the snout of the massive fox. She buried her face into his shorter fur giggling. “Thank you Kyuubi-sama !” she giggled loudly. “I love Tachi! He’ll be okay with you protecting him too like you protect me!”_

_Kyuubi was glad he had fur. His cheeks heated at the audacity of the blonde brat. Even the Uchiha brat was chuckling at his predicament. He growled and lifted her by the scruff of her neck. She was still beaming at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes before tossing her back to the Uchiha brat. He easily caught her._

_**Kurama** **.** He called out to their distracted forms. Both paused to look at him. Naru’s eyes were shinning. Itachi’s were shocked. **Never in all my years of life have two brats earned my ire, respect, annoyance, and trust. Do not abuse this.** _

_Cerulean blues eyes softened. “I’m glad we can be friend Kurama . Now you won’t have to be lonely.”_

_Itachi cuddled his blonde closer as he bowed his head once more to the massive fox. “I am honored Kurama-sama .”_

_**Che**. Kurama grunted and turned away. **Get out of here before you’re discovered. Do your job. I’ll do mine.**_

_Itachi nodded. They were soon back in the forest with a pouting and teary eyed Naru looking up into his once again black eyes._

_“Do-Do you have to go?” she whispered knowing the answer._

_Itachi leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “I killed my clan.” He whispered against her skin. “Whether to protect Konoha or not, it is still a crime. The Sandaime has promised to protect my brother from Danzo . Now it’s my turn to finish protecting Konoha and especially you. Minato- sama and Kushina -nee aren’t here to protect you Naru-chan. So it’s my duty and honor to protect you from outside threats.”_

_“Will you come home one day?” she asked._

_Itachi sighed. “I don’t know my Angel.”_

_“Then I’ll become Hokage so you can come home.” She beamed even as tears fell down her whiskered cheeks._

_Itachi chuckled softly and held her closer. “Then I’ll be waiting my angel.”_

_“My weasel.” Naru whimpered before letting Itachi put her under a sleep genjutsu . With speed he left her back at her apartment and disappeared into the night._


End file.
